In an information process system, an information process device performs a process to data stored in a storage device and outputs a process result or performs a process of storing in the storage device.
As an example, as in Case 1 illustrated in FIG. 1, the information process device executes a process (extraction process) for extracting data from the storage device, a process (processing process) for processing the extracted data, and a process (aggregation process) for calculating the processed data, for example, aggregating the processed data. An aggregation result of the extracted data is generated as a process result by executing the extraction process, the processing process, and the aggregation process in sequence. The aggregation result is, for example, data indicating a representative value such as an average value or a median value of a data value. In the following, as described above, each of the processes of the information process device is referred to as a “job”.
After the job generates a process result and ends execution, execution of another job may be started using the generated process result. In addition, in a case where a plurality of jobs is executed in sequence, timing of an execution start of each of the jobs is managed so that the plurality of jobs are ended within a predetermined period of time by a job scheduler, or the like.
If a process of the job is delayed, the plurality of jobs may not be ended within the predetermined period of time. Therefore, in a case where a delay in the job processes occurs, it is preferable to solve the occurred delay.
As the related art, for example, as in Case 2 illustrated in FIG. 1, the job (processing job) for executing the processing process described above is distributed to a plurality of information processes and the processes are executed in parallel (parallel execution), thereby achieving the processes at a high speed.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-185027 is an example of the related art.